Grass
by USMA2020
Summary: A Narnian picnic. 6 months after their coronation the young kings and queens are in bad need of a break. Two-shot. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk to.)

Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy, also known as the monarchs of Narnia, were exhausted. They had been working non-stop in the six months since their coronation. There was so much to be done to restore the country after a hundred years of cruel winter under the White Witch's rulership. There were so many things ruined. Everything had been built for surviving the long winter so getting used to the changes in weather was quite an adjustment for the Narnians. Everyone had been working non-stop to build normal housing that was good for warm weather as well as cold. The Narnians were also trying to rebuild their livelihoods. The dwarves were back to their blacksmithing, the Dryads were thrilled because their leaves were in full blossom, and the fauns and Dryads once again danced during summer nights.

But the exhaustion was getting to them all, especially Peter. As High King he seemed to feel that his title meant he had to do all the work and have no fun. As he sat at his desk with a stack of papers, quite literally, a foot and a half tall, he knew he had to have a break. He had made some headway, but the stack kept growing. "At least," he thought to himself, "it is only half as high as when we got here. And I know the total number has doubled. Maybe I will get through all of these after all." Finally he made his decision. He would find his siblings and see if they wanted to go on a picnic. They would all appreciate a break and they had not got to spend hardly any time together since their coronation.

"Edmund should be the easiest to find," Peter thought. "He is fairly predictable. He seems to spend most of his time in the library studying law books lately." So he headed to the library. Although it was inside Cair Paravel, it still took a good ten minutes for Peter to get from his office to the library. "Why can't the two things be closer? They seem to go together. I guess everything works together in here," Peter muttered under his breath.

"Sir, did you say something?" Peter heard one of the guards ask.

When Peter realized that he had been thinking out loud that simply reinforced his thoughts about needing a break. "No. I am sorry, I was just thinking."

The guard nodded, as Peter continued on his way. As he reached the library he saw the lantern burning inside. As he walked in, he saw Edmund hidden behind the desk and a stack of about eight or nine dusty old tomes. "Hey Ed," Peter said quietly.

Edmund started at the sound of Peter's voice, reaching for his sword. He removed his hand from the hilt, when he recognized the voice. "Peter, what is it?" Edmund grunted as he shifted.

"I was just thinking today."

"Hmm, about what."

"We have all been working too hard. Why don't we take a break and go on a picnic?"

"Do we really have time for that, Pete?"

"We'll make time. It will be worth it. We are all worn out and we will never be any good to Narnia if we continue to work ourselves like this. It would not hurt us to take a break. I think we will work a whole lot better once we take a break. Then we will be able to focus better. What do you say?"

"I say that it is a brilliant idea. These old law books are fascinating but one can only tolerate reading them for so long before they become monotonous. Have you talked to the girls yet?"

An hour later the four monarchs were down in the kitchen, preparing to go on the picnic. The girls had not even questioned Peter and Edmund when they suggested a picnic.

Susan and Lucy were telling the kitchen staff of two fauns, three dryads, and a fox what they needed. Each of the kitchen staff was getting things from their particular 'department'. However, unnoticed by them two young kings were snatching food from the tables when no one was looking earning them dissaproving glares from the girls.

After about a half an hour they set off on horseback for the grassy area about three miles away from Cair Paravel. It was the perfect place for a picnic. There was a large lake with beautiful scenery and lots of room to act like the kids they were. They might be monarchs but they were still kids. So that is how they set off on a thirty minute ride towards the picnic area.

TBC...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N 1: I know you didn't expect that. I didn't either, but the way it was going, it seemed to be better as a two-shot. I promise the next chapter will be better. It will have more action but it will be humor. However, please let me know. I could do a take-off from this where it starts out as a picnic, but they get attacked and one gets captured or hurt. Please let me know

A/N 2: Please know, for those of you waiting on Scars and Memories I have not forgotten. Scars is really causing trouble for me and I am trying to finish that before I start Memories. My goal was to have both out by July 7th, and then July 10th, but I am only about halfway. I apologize for the delay and hope to have it out by July 14th and Memories by July 18th.

A/N 3: I apologize for not posting another chapter of To SOME FanFiction Authors... but I had a headache earlier and I am out of ideas. Please let me know if you have any. If I come up with any tonight or get any suggestions, I will write it and post it.

A/N 4: I am also on Fiction Press under the same name, Ashleigh M. If you like my writing please check me out on there.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	2. Chapter 2

The ride felt wonderful. For more than half of the ride the four young monarchs raced each other. They loved the feeling of being so free. They were so free of all their duties finally. As they rode they teased each other, joking and laughing until they had to slow their horses to avoid falling off.

After the thirty minute ride they arrived at their destination. Their guards were surrounding them, close enough to keep the four young monarchs safe, but far enough to allow them some much needed privacy. While Susan and Lucy were setting up their picnic stuff, Peter and Edmund slipped away to wade at the edge of the lake.

Edmund stepped carefully into the water. He was careful to stay on the rocks, that were far enough below the surface to not be seen. "Come on in Peter. It feels really nice and it isn't very deep."

Edmund felt a little bad as Peter splashed into the water expecting to feel the bottom. "Okay," he yelled merrily. Instead of finding the bottom, Peter found deep water. As he went below the surface he realized that Edmund had tricked him. Quickly swimming underwater to where his little brother was, he reached up, grasping for the younger kings leg.

With a startled yell Edmund plunged beneath the surface as Peter surfaced with a satisfied smirk on his face. Surely Edmund didn't expect to get away with that. He had simply been asking for it. Peter looked down at the rock he was standing on. It was just deep enough to not be seen, he thought in frustration. Peter muttered under his breath, "That little..." before he was cut off by a large wave of cold water sweeping over him. Edmund had resurfaced.

Meanwhile Susan was looking on with amused frustration. Those two brothers of hers could not go within fifty feet of water without ending up soaked. Lucy was sitting on the ground laughing histarically at her two brothers. This was the best show she had seen in a long time. She had been bent over laughing for, perhaps, a bit to long. To her dismay she felt herself being picked up and carried towards the water. "Ed, no," she pleaded. She turned to Peter for assistance, "Peter please, don't..."

That was as far as she got before she heard her older sister's voice, "Peter! Edmund!" she scolded. "You shouldn't..."

That was the last thing Lucy heard before she was submerged into the cold water by her two older brothers. As she resurfaced she saw not only her brothers laughing but her older sister also trying to hide a smile. "Peter, Ed," she whispered holding her finger to her lips.

"What is it Lu?" Peter asked.

"Are you okay? We didn't hurt you, did we?" Edmund cut him off.

Lucy shook her head. "I am fine, but don't you think that if the three of us are soaked we might as well make it four." She smirked at her brothers' shocked expressions.

"Lu, you want to?" Peter asked still wearing a shocked expression that matched Edmund's.

Lucy nodded. "She laughed at us. Now do you not think it is time for a little revenge, perhaps, just maybe in the form of a soaking?"

Susan had made a big mistake by turning around to get the food ready for her siblings. She never would have suspected them to try the same thing on her that they had on Lucy. And she certainly never would have expected for Lucy to be involved. That is, until she felt three pairs of arms lifting her up and dragging her, shrieking and pleading with her siblings, toward the water. She was by far the least amused by her own dunking, but she didn't complain. This was simply Peter being Peter, Edmund being Edmund, and Lucy being Lucy and she wouldn't change it for the world.

After another hour in the water, eating, and then some more fun in the water, the four young monarchs headed back to Cair Paravel. They garnered many stares, as they arrived soaking wet, hair mussed, and in an overall general mess. The boys valets and the girls ladies-in-waiting complained about the mess they had made of everything, mostly hair and clothes. But none of the monarchs cared. It had been a fun and relaxing day. They all slept well that night, Susan and Lucy in Susan's room and Peter and Edmund in Peter's room. None of them wanted to be alone that night, because despite the teasing and the day's soaking, they were a real family and they loved each other. So when the guards checked on their monarchs that night what they found was two sisters, queens though they be, taking care of each other, and two brothers, kings that they were, curled up around each other protectively.

A/N 1: I hope you liked it. I stayed up until 1:30 AM on less than three hours sleep to finish it. Please review, it encourages me to write.

A/N 2: I have a take-off on this but it is much more serious. It is another picnic story, but will end up being a mystery I am sure (result of to much Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys). One of the kings is attacked, and they have to find out who is behind it. Please let me know if you would like me to write this.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


End file.
